


The New Beginning

by yuffb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Desire, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been missing for a little over a month with no trace, one night out of the blue he returns with all his memory anticked except for his memory of a curtain Archangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and myself having been doing an RP on DA and its gotten so long and we both have been talking about sharing it with the world so here it is - we hope that you like, and please feel free to leave your comments!
> 
> We do not own the rights to any of the Supernatural characters - we do however own the right to this idea, and Alice whom you will meet later on as well at the baddy! 
> 
> I voiced Sam, Dean, Lolita, Luna, Marlee, Rufus, Lucifer, Adam, Adam's mother, and Bobby later on (She voiced him for sometime - than I took over)  
> DarkAngelSpirit voices Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Alice, small side characters such as Derek and his wife, she did voice Bobby in the first half.

It was close to a month now and Dean was starting to lose hope – he had been looking up and down the country trying to find Sam. They had been doing a hunt in some backwash town in the middle of God only knows where when all of a sudden Sam had just up and vanished.

Both Dean and Sam had finished the hunt and we're going to catch an hour or so of much needed sleep before hitting the road. They had went to bed and when Dean awoke Sam was gone – just gone.

It was so unlike Sam – all of his belongs were still where they were when Dean had gone to sleep the night before and plus Sam had been the first one to crash the night before.

Dean had called all of their hunting comrades and even ones he did not know and not one had heard high nor tail from the large Moose of a hunter.

Dean with the help of both Castiel and Bobby have tried looking for him throughout the cost – Castiel even started looking overseas with no luck what's so ever.

Sighing as Dean drummed his fingers on Sam's open laptop - not fully looking at the cheese photo of Sam and Gabriel on the desktop both grinning up at him which hurt Dean more, he had not seen Sam smile like that in a long time.

A pain in his gut had been nagging at him - it kept telling him to just give up – just give up looking for his brother – but Dean could not – he was the older brother, it was his job to look after the big lug and he felt like he had failed.

After searching around the internet for any possible signs of Sam, he set the laptop down and yelled out in anguish flinging the side table lamp across the room, smashing it to bits on the wall.

With feeling so much guilt he grabbed the Impala's keys and stomped out the door to go drink away his sorrows, he jumped in his baby and sped off toward the nearest bar.

Just thinking about Sam made him sick inside wondering why this happened, it had always been Dean who was the one that would always protect Sam no matter what happened.

But unknown to Dean he wasn't the only one truly looking for Sam, a certain Archangel was desperately looking as well, but with the sigils carved on Sam's ribs it just about impossible to track him down - even for him.

They have been going out for about roughly seven months now, and with Sam all of a sudden gone it was starting to kill him inside. Sam was the only thing that had been keeping him living and moving forward in his life.

Dean had spent sometime - and still was when ever he had a level head about himself - now he was at the bar drinking his liver away when he finally left he had a rough time driving back to the motel speeding through stop lights.

Once he was finally back at the motel he staggered back into his motel room having a difficult time finding the light switch as he kicked the door shut with his foot as his other hand searched the wall for the light switch.

He found it and stumbled into the room making his way to the bed, fell mumbling into his sheets and pillow as he was starting to drift off to sleep when there was a small knock on the door. Dean ground into his pillow as the knocking on the door started to get louder and more annoying.

Dean finally pulled himself from his bed and walked over to the door pulling it open angrily mad at whoever was on the other side of the door, " _WHAT DO YO -_ ", he started to say until he saw who was on the other side.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a small voice blinking at him in surprise as Sam slowly walked into the room looking around completely confused.

"Dean where are we? What are we doing here?" He asked looking back over at Dean looking more and more completely lost by the minute.

Dean shut the door behind him as he walked over to the small round table grabbing the flask with the holy water in in as a silver knife he turned to Sam, "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way", he said holding up the items in his hands.

Sam looked at him liked he'd gone slightly mad - but being a hunter himself he knew Dean must have had a good reason for acting the way he was. Sighing Sam took the holy water and took a long swig then the knife rolling up his sleeve then he slowly ran the blade down his arm making some of his blood drip from his arm on the blade and floor.

"Happy?" Sam asked as he set the knife and flask down on the table holding pressure to his arm, "Now are you going to answer my questions?"

Dean looked at Sam with a mixture of feelings as he walked over pulling Sam into a tight hug, "I thought I had lost you", Dean said as Sam looked at him for a second before patting him on the back.

"I don't know what you have been drinking. But how could you lose me?" Sam asked as Dean let go making his way to the bed again plopping down.

"What do you mean? If anyone should be asking the questions here it should be me", Dean snapped. "You take off for a month than show up asking questions?! _What gives you the right?_ "

Sam blinked, "Wait - what are you talking about? You and myself came back to the motel and crashed like an hour ago and for some reason we are in a different motel I might add", he said looking completely lost.

Dean ran a hand through his hair taking a couple minutes to think about what Sam had just said all in, " _What?_ That was _like_ a month ago".

"How could that be?" Sam asked sitting down on the other bed interlocking his fingers looking straight at Dean looking him in his mossy green eyes.

The two brothers sat there for the longest time wondering what on earth had happened, but neither of them could figure it out why. All they knew was something was going on and they had to find out what.

Just as they were about to speak once again they both heard the sound of wings appearing within the room.

Dean thinking it would be Castiel got a large smile on his face. Turning around to say hello his face completely dropped at who was actually standing there.

" _Sam oh my god! Where have you been_ , I've been searching _everywhere_ for you?" Gabriel said running up to him and kissing him hard on the mouth, but Sam pushed him away, "What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked a sadness upon his face, "Don't you love me anymore?" Gabriel pouted feeling heart-broken.

Sam looked down at the smaller man before him with goldish hair and piercing golden eyes noticing the hurt within them. He looked back over at Dean trying to keep away from the man who had suddenly kissed him out of the blue.

Looking back the the shorter man Sam said searching his eyes as he looked at this stranger, "I am sorry, but do I know you?"

Dean got up trying not to trip over his feet as he tried to walk over to Sam still feeling the alcohol rush to his head as he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam what's gotten into you all of a sudden? You still think that we are on a hunt - well resting up from a hunt - which was last month", Dean said, "And now you are forgetting all about -", Dean looked over at Gabriel, "Well not like I'm bitching or anything - but your forgetting all about him?" Dean said justing his thumb at Gabriel.

Gabriel touched Dean's shoulder making him sober up, giving a sly smile feeling kinda grateful that someone at least remembered him.

"It's nice to know someone remembers me", Gabriel said sadly wondering what had gone wrong and why Sam only could remember a hunt from a month ago, when he heard a familiar flutter of wings - his dear little brother - Castiel.

"I heard your call Dean, that Sam's was some how back - but what seems to be the problem", Castiel said gruffly, it was then that he saw his brother in the room. "Gabriel, what are you doing here I thought you were dead", Castiel said coming up and giving his brother a hug, which Gabriel returned, "It has been some time".

"Well, I've been kinda busy, and hiding all. But now I have came back and something is terribly wrong with Sam, he for some unknown reason to dear Father he doesn't even remember me", Gabriel said heartbroken.

Castiel broke away from the hug looking over at Sam for a moment or so before he went straight to Sam not blinking once.

"Sam, do you remember me? What is the last thing you remember?" Castiel asked staring intently at him.

Sam tied not to look annoyed for the repeated question, "Yeah Cas I remember you - How could I not?" He looked to his brother shaking off his hand, "Like I had told Dean", Sam said looking back to Castiel, "The last my thing I remember is the hunt - Dean had gone to the morgue".

Dean decided to cut him off with his mumbling of,"Oh and that was a real treat", which made Gabriel glare at him and Sam to roll his eyes at him.

"Well like I had been about to say before Dean cut me off - I went to look into some old woman's story the day before - where she killed her family when she was in her mid twenties - next we had gone to burn the body's. We had finished all that with only the husband's ghost being a real problem".

"And what a problem he was - Sam got a sprained ankle - which by the way I noticed has healed", Dean said making Sam look down at his ankle rubbing it then back up at his brother.

"You're right….Well getting back to what happened - we got back to the motel late, I crashed and Dean was going to call the old woman and see if everything was alright on her end".

"Sam that was a month ago - and like you thought she was telling _most_ of the truth", Dean said shrugging the last part, "Just so you know".

Sam looked like a lost puppy looking between Dean and Castiel finally looking over at Gabriel, "If thats true then how did I get here? Or better yet what even happened?"

"I wish I knew what had happened", Dean sighed wishing that Gabriel had left at least some of the hangover feeling.

Castiel fell silent as he looked to Sam confused at the whole situation. He then grabbed Gabriel's arm pulling him to the side to have a small chat.

"What are you really doing here, you last told me you were in hiding", Castiel said irritated at the whole situation.

"I was - then I met Sam and we fell in love, and have been dating for the past seven months - not counting t this last month", Gabriel said sheepishly a little hesitant to tell his little brother the truth.

Sam looked at his brother trying to keep his voice low, "Ok I know who Cas is - but who is the other one? And why does he keep staring at me like _that_?"

Dean felt a little bad for Gabriel as he asked, "You really don't remember him?" Sam shook his head sighing Dean said, "That Gabriel - as in the archangel - douchebag. We met him back when he was calling himself the Trickster - or there was even the Mystery Spot...Don't you remember either of those?" Sam could only shake his head drawing a blank.

Castiel was so confused on what was really going on, he decided to try something to get to the bottom of all this. He walked over to Sam and took both his hands and put one on each side of Sam's face.

"Sam, listen to me this may be a bit painful, but I should be able to find out what happened if I dive into your mind", Cas said sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

"Cas - brother, do you really think that is such a good idea, I mean you may not find out anything, it can do some serious harm for the both of you if something goes wrong", Gabriel said concerned for the well being of his brother and boyfriend's lives.

"I know this, but it's the only way that we can find found out what's really going on", Castiel said a little hesitant himself to do this in the first place - but he knew that they needed to know what had happened to Sam.

Dean rested a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Dude you sure? I mean ", he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck locking eyes with Castiel, "I don't - I don't want anything bad to happen to you", he looked to Sam, "to either of you".

Sam gave a weak smile to his brother, "Dean", he started as Dean looked over to him, "You're starting to make this into a chick-flick-moment", Sam tried to joke trying to kill the tension in the room.

Dean snorted as Sam looked back to Castiel, "What if you can't find any answers as to what had happened - what than?"


End file.
